


Более чем достаточно...

by Regis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Бета переводчика: Dora Tany





	Более чем достаточно...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362829) by Acidqueen. 



> Бета переводчика: Dora Tany

В Нью-Йорке холодно, и ледяной ветер, гуляющий по улицам, пробирает Джима Кирка до костей. Однако он знает, что совсем скоро доберется до Миссии на 21 улице, поэтому лишь плотнее закутывается в тонкую хлопковую куртку и бредет дальше.

И когда он начал думать об этом времени, об этом месте, как о своем доме? Они прошли сквозь портал времени два года назад в надежде отыскать здесь Боунса и восстановить собственную временную линию, но либо тот до сих пор не прибыл сюда – либо они с ним уже разминулись. Вероятность последнего на данный момент составляла 96%, как сказал ему вчера Спок. 

Спустя некоторое время ожидание превратилось в обычную жизнь – Спок и он арендовали маленькую квартиру, и стали искать работу получше. Вулканец вскоре нашел подходящую сферу деятельности для применения своих способностей. Он занимался разработкой технических решений для автоматизации работы компаний, зарабатывая достаточно денег для сравнительно комфортабельной жизни.

Способности Кирка, напротив, не были востребованы здесь, если только он не решил бы вступить в армию. В конце концов, через пару лет должна начаться Вторая мировая война. Он мог бы стать неплохим командиром, он был уверен в этом, но это была не его временная линия. Даже если им предстояло остаться здесь навсегда, он не хотел менять прошлое больше, чем это было необходимо. Так что сейчас он сидел дома, занимался хозяйством, и отвечал за их контакты с внешним миром.

И потом здесь была Эдит… 

Добравшись до здания Миссии, он осторожно заглядывает в окно. Несмотря на холод, пробирающийся по его ногам прямо под куртку, ему не очень хочется заходить внутрь. Спрятав руки подмышки, он стоит перед заманчиво святящимся окном, и задумчиво наблюдает, как его дыханье замерзает на поверхности стекла.

Она работает внутри, раздавая еду бедноте Нью-Йорка, как и в любой другой вечер, невзирая на то, что сегодня канун Нового года. Маленькая нарядно украшенная елочка стоит в углу, и мыслями он переносится в тот день перед Рождеством, когда у них было очередное свидание. Они ходили в кино, а потом он проводил ее до дома, как и во многие другие вечера. Распахнув дверь своей квартиры, она остановилась и улыбнулась ему.

// 

\- Ты должен поцеловать меня, - сказала она. - Я стою под омелой. 

Он вошел в комнату и посмотрел вверх.  
\- Признайся – ты ее специально сюда повесила. - Сказал он, слегка поддразнивая ее.

\- Конечно, - легко согласилась она и обвила его шею тонкими изящными руками. - Я развешу их повсюду, и тебе придется целовать меня под каждой веточкой...

Он нежно сжал ее в объятьях и поцеловал. 

\- Останешься у меня на ночь? – спросила она. 

\- Это против правил, - прошептал он и зарылся лицом в ее волосы.

\- Джим – с домовладельцем не будет проблем, я уверена… и, кроме того, если ты женишься на мне, – она нежно погладила его по затылку, слегка взъерошив волосы, – Мы сможем делать все, что захотим.

\- Эдит… - выдохнул он ей в шею.

Она оторвалась от него и сделала несколько шагов назад. Необычайная грусть затуманила ее лицо.  
– Ты думаешь, я буду ждать вечно, Джим Кирк? Я – женщина, я хочу выйти замуж, завести детей, иметь семью. Разве ты не понимаешь этого? 

Он стоял в холле и смотрел вниз на свои руки, не находя нужных слов.

\- В канун Нового года, Джим. В канун Нового года я хочу узнать, хочешь ли ты меня так же сильно, как я хочу тебя. 

Он встретился с ней взглядом. Ему не нужно было спрашивать, насколько это важно для неё. Но он не был уверен…Достаточно ли этого для него на всю жизнь. 

// 

Холод пронизывает его насквозь, и он зябко ежится в своей тонкой куртке. Температура на улице понизилась неожиданно, и он оставил свое теплое длинное пальто Споку, который мерз даже в их квартире. «Завтра нужно будет раздобыть побольше угля», - думает он. – «Или найти иной способ держать вулканца в тепле». 

\- Джим. - Она стоит в дверях и смотрит на него. – Почему ты ждешь снаружи на холоде? 

\- Мне нужно было немного подумать, - отвечает он.

Она выходит к нему наружу.  
– О чем ты думал? – спрашивает она тихим голосом.

\- О нас, - произносит он.

\- А правда есть “мы”, Джим?

\- Эдит, - говорит он и берет ее за плечи, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, словно в них он может найти ответ на мучавший его вопрос. - Ты же знаешь, как много ты значишь для меня…

Она не отрывает взгляда от его груди.  
– Достаточно, чтобы жениться на мне, Джим?

\- Разве в этом веке не мужчина обычно задаёт подобные вопросы? – говорит он в тщетной попытке отшутиться.

\- Ты любишь меня? – спрашивает она и поднимает голову. – Ты – любишь – меня, Джим Кирк? 

Он чувствует, как его пальцы медленно замерзают на ветру, и выпускает её из рук.  
\- Пойдем внутрь. Ты простынешь, если мы будем разговаривать здесь.

\- Тут не о чем долго говорить, Джим. Вопрос очень прост. Ты любишь меня, Джим? Настолько, чтобы жениться на мне и провести со мной всю оставшуюся жизнь? – Она смотрит на него, и он отводит взгляд, не в силах вынести боль, которую видит в её глазах.

\- Значит, мы расстаемся, - говорит она, и ее голос лишен эмоций. Она несколько раз моргает, пряча подступившие слезы. - Подаришь мне прощальный поцелуй?

\- Конечно, - шепчет он, обнимая ее. Их губы встречаются, и на мгновенье все кажется ему таким неправильным – как он может позволить этой замечательной женщине уйти навсегда? – но затем их губы расстаются, и он смотрит на нее... И нет, этого просто не было бы достаточно.

Она делает шаг назад, отдаляясь от него.  
\- Я желаю тебе удачи, Джим. Желаю тебе найти того, кого ты полюбишь по-настоящему. – Она вновь опускает голову и скрывается в своей Миссии, вместе с тем исчезая из его жизни. 

Оцепенев, он возвращается в свою квартиру самым длинным путём, не обращая внимания на начавшийся снегопад, избегая шумных, радостных толп и детей, запускающих на улице петарды. К тому моменту как он добирается до дома, его пальцы так замерзают, что у него не получается расстегнуть пуговицы на куртке.

\- Давай, я тебе помогу, - предлагает Спок, и осторожно освобождает из нее Кирка. – Я купил немного угля у соседа, так что мы не будем мерзнуть этой ночью.

Кирк устало бредет к маленькой жарко растопленной печке, и садится на стул, который Спок поставил специально для него.

– Циркуляция крови в твоих руках практически остановилась, - говорит вулканец с нотками осуждения в голосе. – Ты должен лучше заботиться о себе. – Он обхватывает ладони землянина своими - тёплыми, осторожно массирует.

\- У тебя это получается гораздо лучше, - со слабой улыбкой откликается Джим. Он поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с вулканцем. Всегда ли в этих темных глазах был внутренний свет, или он просто по-новому в них заглянул?  
– Какой была бы моя жизнь без тебя, - шепчет он.

Взгляд вулканца не меняется, напротив становится еще пристальней.  
\- Я всегда буду рядом, Джим, - спокойно говорит Спок. 

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Кирк. - Наверно, я всегда это знал.

Он закрывает глаза и расслабляется от тепла горящего рядом огня и нежных прикосновений к его рукам. Этого более чем достаточно на всю жизнь…


End file.
